Hummel Quest: The Ruskie Trio
by RagingTanker090
Summary: Three Russian tanks, separated from their teams in different ways. It's friendship at first sight for the three, and they have numerous adventures together. Based on artyrambles/autophage's WoT AU known as Hummel Quest or Hummelverse. Rated T for violence and minor swearing (in Russian mostly)
1. Aleksandr's Escape

Aleksandr was a normal MS-1, and he would have been sleeping this normal night. But their enemy had other plans. Aleks had patrolled that night, however, and suddenly the world, or should I say map, had gone up in flames.

"Come on, Aleks! Back to base, go!" A T18 named James yelled, just as a Tier 4 M5 Stuart came down the road and shot James in the back, the 75mm HE shell killing him instantly. Aleks turned his turret round as the M5 reloaded, aimed at his gun mantlet, and bounced.

"Lisus!" "Jesus!" Aleks cried, rumbling to a start and speeding off as fast as he could. But MS-1's were not known for their speed, and the M5 was much faster than he. He had to hope he could find cover fast enough and pray that he wouldn't be spotted.

Aleks' team was crumbling against the enemy. Most of the tanks on Aleks' team were Tier 1's like himself, with a few Tier 2's, like James. The other team sported mostly Tier 4's, with a couple Tier 3 light tanks and a Tier 5 StuG that led the team.

Aleks went full speed, but the M5 was gaining on him. He ducked around a corner and flew into a bush sitting behind a rock. The M5 came around the corner.

"Oh, little Ruskie...come out, come out, wherever you are..." The Stuart teased, the MS-1 hurrying to quiet his engine. "I promise I won't hurt you like I one-shotted your buddy..."

'_Yeah, sure you won't, comrade..._' Aleks thought, cowering in the bush.

"Hey! Pick on somebody else!" A small voice yelled. It was Aleks' team's SPG, Bertha.

The G. Pz. Mk. VI (e) fired a shot from it's 105mm howitzer at the M5, and scored a really good hit. The M5's engine was on fire. His last act was to fire a shot at Bertha, severely wounding her. Then the engine fire on the M5 caught something, and he exploded.

Aleks rushed over to Bertha. It was clear she was dying. The shot had knocked her unconcious, and fuel was leaking everywhere. Her engine rumbling was shallow until after a moment it stopped altogether.

Aleks sprinted off away from the enemy, believing his entire team to be wiped out. He had to find a new team and get some upgrades, quick.


	2. Valentina's Folly

As Aleks just drove along at full speed a ways away, a T-26 named Valentina was leading her team on an assault on what seemed to be a team with nothing but Tier I's, but the night before the attack, a team of Tier 5's had wiped out the other team. Valentina didn't have her scouts out too often, so she did not know this going into the battle.

As the sun rose, she gathered her team around her. "Alright, comrades! Today we go wipe out the puny base and take their silver and research. I don't want to see an enemy tank that isn't burning. Ponyat? Understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Came the cry from the team.

"Alright, comrades, let's roll out!" She spearheaded the attack, the nimble Tier 1 and 2 tanks rumbling onward from the base.

She came over a hill, and came face-to-face with the same StuG whose team had attacked Aleksandr earlier.

"O, chert! Oh, hell!" She muttered, and the StuG grinned, well, if tanks could grin.

"What's wrong, _comrade_?" He said in a dark tone, making it clear that Valentina's team was in no way welcome. He also spat out the word 'comrade', perhaps indicating a dislike of Russians.

Valentina chuckled nervously, stuttering, "Y-you don't look like a T-Tier 1..."

The German tank destroyer laughed at this. "No, in fact, I am the Tier 5 StuG III German TD."

"Yes, I g-gathered that. You must have wiped out the Tier 1 team we were planning to attack today...I really should start scouting more..." She replied quietly, embarrassed and scared beyond belief.

"Yes, you should. Though our tanks might have had the range to destroy your scouts before they reported back. But then you would wonder why the never returned..." The StuG was deep in thought. "You and your team cannot stay here. This entire map shall belong to us now. I was thinking about killing you all, but there is no sense in wasting ammo." He grinned darkly at that, and Valentina shifted uncomfortably. "So I will make you a deal. We will let you fill up your tanks using whatever fuel you may have, and we will let you leave in peace. But you must leave whatever fuel you have remaining behind after all your tanks are full. You shall also transfer all the silver and experience you have earned to us. We will keep watch on you at your base tonight, and supervise fuelling and credit transfer tomorrow. If anyone is discovered to attempt escape or cheat our rules..."

Valentina felt her oil run cold as she heard the _click!_ of a round being loaded into the breech of the StuG. She slammed her optics shut, thinking he was going to shoot her. There was a loud _whoom!_ but she didn't feel anything.

'What?' She thought, opening her optics and seeing a BT-7 on fire, screaming in agony.

"Comrade Valentina, help me!" He cried, but the T-26 could do nothing but watch in horror as her friend burned. Moments later, he exploded, and Valentina's gun drooped. A small piece of metal from the BT-7 flew through the air, slicing a gap in Valentina's turret cage.

"If you attempt escape or cheat our rules..." The StuG repeated, "You will meet the same fate. Now, show us your base, little Kinder!" He laughed softly yet evil-like. "That means you, _comrade_." He spat at Valentina, and she came to a jolt and began moving. "Helmut, Mark, show yourselves to our new _friends_."

A Panzer III/IV and an M3 Stuart ducked out from behind a bush and sped over to the StuG.

"My name is Karl. These are my two most trusted friends, Helmut the Panzer and Mark the Stuart." Valentina nodded her gun shakily.

'Trusted friends? More like a bully's lackeys.' She thought.

"My name is Valentina. I am the leader of this team." She turned her turret round as a gesture to show her team to the three.

"Well, let's get to that base, huh?" Mark said, bolting ahead.

"Mark! I am not as fast!" Valentina complained.

"Should've gone with the BT line then." Mark grinned, not stopping. She sighed and continued forward towards the base.

She couldn't try anything stupid like radio her arty to sabotage the base, for the StuG's team all had tapped into their radios. So how could she get her team out of this mess before Karl changed his mind and decided to kill them all?


	3. Vasili's Accident, Part 1

Meanwhile, while Aleksandr and Valentina were having their own problems, an AT-1 by the name of Vasili was struggling to fit in with his team. He'd only had one battle, that one in the MS-1, and he was excited to see how well his new AT-1 self did.

Today's battle was especially important to the members of Vasili's team. Their leader, a rather cruel, dictator-like, and battle-hungry Panzer III A named Hans, had set rules regarding the upcoming battle. In order to prove their value to the team, each tank must kill one of the Tier 1 tanks they were going to be facing. The Panzer III A would take care of any extras in case of the death of anyone on the team. If a tank failed to make a kill before the end of the match, they would be exiled from the team.

"Meet by the flag!" Hans called to his team in a gruff voice as they all woke up. Hans had been up all night, strategizing. He was rather reckless in his tactics, and it often ended up that more than one tank would end up not returning from a battle. But Hans would never regret it.

Vasili rumbled to a start and rolled out from the garage to the flag. "Dobroye utro, Hans." He said tiredly. "Good morning."

"Wake up, dummkopf! Today is very important! You wouldn't want to end up a lonely AT-1, would you?" Hans replied, the last sentence in a sinister tone, and Vasili's gun drooped a little.

"Don't worry, mein freund. Tank destroyers ALWAYS make kills!" Hans then said, softening a bit.

"How do you know? You're not a TD!" Vasili shot back with a grin.

"Yes, but I am a Tier 3. I have seen and destroyed many tank destroyers when I was a young Tier 2 like yourself." Hans replied, making it seem as if being at Tier 3 made him the most experienced tank ever.

It wasn't long before the rest of the team arrived, and Hans relayed the plan.

"The tank destroyers and SPGs will set up on a ridge overlooking their base. Mediums and Russian lights, you will flank from either side. I will lead the rest of the light tanks straight into the center of the base. As soon as we light up the map, the TDs and SPGs will go to work. Verstehst du? Do you understand?"

There were different replies; the Russians said "Da!", some British said "Aye, sir!", the Germans said, "Ja!", the French said, "Oui, monsieur!" and of course, the US tanks said, "Sir, yes, sir!".

"Alright, fuel up and grab a small repair kit. Then report back here. I'll do a roll call and when everybody is here we'll set out. Make sure your ammo is full, too." Hans replied. "Team is dismissed."

The team split off to do as Hans told them. Vasili rushed to his garage and hooked himself up to the fuel pump. Then he followed a long line to the equipment station to purchase the repair kit. He was all the way at the back of the line, and it was nearly ten minutes before he picked his repair kit.

Hans watched Vasili roll up to the flag and nodded to him. "Gut. Everyone is here. Let's roll." Hans said. "We will fan out into 3 lines. On the left will be the TDs and SPGs. In the center, following me, will be all the light tanks except the Russians. And on the right will be the medium tanks and Russian lights." He then explained. "Let's get into formation, schnell! Quickly!"

It took a moment for the tanks to form up as Hans had ordered. Vasili felt that organizing like this made their strategy look too obvious. Nevertheless, he rumbled along at the head of his column, watching Hans carefully.

"Is something wrong, Vasili?" Hans suddenly said.

"Huh? Oh, no, comrade, just nervous." Vasili replied.

"You will make it through, my friend. Do not worry." Hans replied reassuringly.

They rumbled along for quite a while, before they saw the ridge and the town where the enemy base was come into view.

"Alright, this is where we split up. Mediums and Russian lights, you can decide amongst yourselves who goes to the left and who goes right. Good luck!" Hans announced.

Vasili led the TDs and SPGs up the steep slope to the ridge.

"Let's go comrades, you can make it!" He encouraged them as they crawled upward.

Finally Vasili crested the ridge and saw a Vickers Medium Mk. I in front of him. "Target spotted on the ridge! Medium I!" He radioed.

"Take it out, before it spots you!" Hans radioed back, and Vasili loaded a round. The Vickers slowly turned his turret, but before he could see Vasili, the AT-1 fired, hitting the medium in the turret and disabling his turret movement. He had no way of spotting Vasili.

A UC 2-pdr crested the ridge next to Vasili. "I am sorry, cousin." The UC said to the Medium I before firing and glancing briefly at the burning wreck that the medium now was.

"Medium Mk. I taken care of, sir!" Vasili heard the UC's voice over the radio as he reported to Hans.

There were no more enemies on the hill, and the rest of the artillery and tank destroyers reached the top without a further hitch. Vasili watched as an M2 Medium and three T-26's charged around the left side of the town. Suddenly, the M2 burst into flames.

"Look out! Mar-AAAHHHHH!" A T-26 screamed, cut off as he too was destroyed.

"Vasili, get some fire on that Marder!" Hans radioed to him.

"No visual on enemy!" Vasili answered.

"Well get a visual, mach schnell! Make it quick!" Hans replied.

The second T-26 suffered a hit, and radioed, "Turret's disabled!"

Thinking quickly, Vasili gave orders to the two T-26's. "Get out of there, my cousins! Back behind the building to your right so the Marder can't see you. If we're lucky, he'll come after you, and when he does, we'll light him up!"

They did as Vasili said, and the Marder rolled down the street into view.

"Tank destroyers, open fire!" Vasili radioed.

The UC who'd killed the Medium Mk. I bounced a shot off the Marder. "He's a tough one, lads!" He yelled.

"I've got him in my sights...loading a round..." Vasili radioed, then fired at the Marder's gun mantlet. He hit it well, and the Marder's gun drooped, and Vasili assumed it to be disabled.

"I hit the swinia's gun! He may not be able to fire! T-26's, make sure he's burning!" He ordered.

The T-26's each fired a shot, the first simply tracking the Marder and the next hitting his MG port, which killed him.

"T-26 credited with kill." Vasili radioed to Hans.

"Good shot, Vasili! Thanks for saving our rears!" The damaged-turret T-26 radioed to him.

"Spasibo, thanks. Nice kill to you." Vasili replied.


	4. Valentina's Escape

In the night, Karl had forced Valentina to watch as Mark put two rounds into the back of a sleeping Valentine AT. This worried Valentina, for if they killed two, then why not 13 more?

Valentina had to devise a plan. So, she waited, and waited, and waited, until eventually Karl, Helmut, and Mark were all asleep.

"Durak. Fools." She muttered quietly, gathering her team together just beyond the team's garage. "You need to be willing to give up your life if necessary. I need the artillery or any tank with HE rounds to take out Mark. Three light tanks will circle the StuG and Panzer III/IV to keep them busy while we escape. For sure, the lights will be destroyed, but if we are careful, the artillery or HE tanks can survive. Who will volunteer?" She said. A BT-2 raised her gun. "My brother was the BT-7 killed by those swinia over there, and I want to make them pay!"

Valentina nodded. "Who else?"

A Renault FT 75 BS next raised his gun.

"Good, that's one SPG..." Valentina commented.

"I will go with Helga." A T2 Light now spoke up, turning his turret to the BT-2 as a gesture.

"I will go with those lads." A Cruiser II said.

Valentina nodded.

"Alright, that's all the light tanks." The Lloyd Gun Carriage that was the team's other SPG had yet to volunteer.

"Come on, Jack, we need you!"

"Alright, alright, lassie!" He said finally.

Valentina sighed before speaking to them again. "You tanks that volunteered. Unfortunately, there is no way we can prevent your sure death without risking the lives of the entire team. You are making the ultimate sacrifice so that we can escape from these tyrants and one day have our revenge on them! Your deaths will not be in vain, comrades! Now, get into position! When I fire at the Panzer III/IV, SPGs, you fire at the Stuart! When he is destroyed, light tanks, you come out and circle around the StuG and Panzer III/IV and harass them with unwithering fire! Good luck, comrades!"

They went off their separate ways. Valentina waited for a while, then pulled out slowly so she was right behind Helmut and fired, putting a round into his tracks.

"GO, SPGs, GO!" Valentina yelled, speeding off to the rest of the hiding team before Helmut knew what happened.

The Renault fired, missing Mark but hitting the spot where the back of Helmut's turret met the hull, and he knocked the Panzer III/IV out cold. The LGC now fired and hit Mark's engine, setting it afire.

"Wha? AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Mark screamed, driving in circles blindly before slamming into Karl's front, exploding and doing some ramming damage to the StuG.

"GO, LT'S, GO!" Valentina now yelled over the radio as Karl began to wake up, roaring to a start as he saw Mark's burning remains.

"Helmut!" He yelled, before seeing the III/IV had been knocked out. "Vat is going on?!"

With their own sort of rebel yell, the three light tanks charged in at Karl's rear, their shots of course bouncing off.

"T2, circle him, GO!" The BT-2, leading the three, yelled. "Cruiser, stay on his back and keep pouring your shots into his tracks and engine!" Helga then looked to Valentina and gave a quick nod of her gun as an okay to go.

Valentina nodded back and said, "Alright, comrades, now's our chance! Let us thank the light tanks and artillery for their grateful sacrifice so that we all may live another day!" But things didn't necessarily go to plan. Karl had radioed the rest of his team for help, and suddenly a Luchs came out of nowhere, lighting up the rest of Valentina's team for his.

Five artillery shells came flying from a distance, three of them hitting their mark and destroying three of Valentina's tanks. To make matters worse, the StuG had timed his aim right and killed the T2 as it flew around him. He was frustrated in his efforts to kill the Cruiser and BT-2, however. But another artillery shell made quick work of the Cruiser II.

The other four of the StuG's SPGs fired again at Valentina's team as the Luchs zipped about to keep them spotted. All four killed Valentina's team this time around. She was the only one left.

She used the burning tanks as cover as she began to speed away, and the Luchs didn't notice her. Instead, he went to help Karl with the BT-2, firing it's 50-millimeter cannon straight into Helga, taking away quite a bit of her health. She now flew along more slowly, and she could no longer fire. The struggle to keep circling the StuG was too much, and Valentina heard the faint explosion of Helga's death as the Luchs hit her again. Valentina hurried along, forgetting about everything except her own survival.


	5. Vasili's Accident, Part 2

Various tanks radioed in with their kills throughout the battle. There were only a few enemy tanks left, and Vasili had yet to make a kill of his own.

Finally, he spotted a Panzer 35(t) hiding behind a destroyed building. There was a hole in the building, and through it Vasili could see the Panzer's turret. He fired, the shot sailing through the air and penetrating into the 35(t)'s turret, hitting the ammo rack. The resulting explosion was very satisfying.

"Tank destroyers, make your way to the enemy cap circle! We're going to cap the base to get the enemy artillery to show up." Vasili heard Hans' voice crackle to life over the radio.

"You heard him, comrades! Let's go!" They charged slowly and carefully down the ridge to avoid damaging themselves.

In no time at all, the outline of the circle was in view. And that's when a Hummel showed up. No one could put a dent in her, not even Hans, and she destroyed a couple of Vasili's teammates.

"I'm going to ram her!" Hans announced, turning towards her and flying into her at full speed. At the same time, Vasili rounded the corner and readied a shot. He fired at the moment Hans and the Hummel collided. The collision killed the Hummel, and severely wounded Hans.

But it wasn't the burning Hummel that Vasili's shell hit. It slammed into Hans' side, killing him. And everyone had seen it.

A Panzer I Ausf. C, who had been next in line to lead after Hans, roared. "Comrade AT-1 Vasili, you are guilty of the most terrible crime of team-killing! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Vasili was speechless. He couldn't believe he'd just killed a teammate, especially Hans, his best friend. "We shall decide what to do with you tonight, and tomorrow you shall be provided with your fate! You will be under guard at all times. Should you try to escape, you shall be executed most painfully!"

Vasili still didn't respond as a T18 and Marder II pushed him along. Their howitzers would make quick work of Vasili should he try anything. It was a long night. Vasili couldn't sleep, overwhelmed by fear.

As the sun flashed into his optics, the Panzer 1c came rushing in. "Comrade Vasili, you shall consider yourself very lucky. As a team, we have voted not to execute you. Instead, you are banished from the team and forbidden to come back. Should we see you again, you will be labeled as an enemy. Get everything ready and leave as soon as possible. Your same guards will escort you to the edge of the map." He explained.

It didn't take long for Vasili to be ready, and the Marder and T18 followed him to the border, keeping their guns trained on his back to engine-shot him if he tried anything. Vasili was unnerved by this, but he could not focus on that now.

Now, he needed to find a new team. Being a lone low-tier Russian TD was very dangerous, especially with all the high-tier tanks returning from the latest Clan Wars. He needed new friends.


	6. Russian FT, Meet Your Upgrade

Aleks had been fleeing for days, and his fuel was running low. He hadn't stopped once.

Suddenly, as he came around the large mountain on the map Mountain Pass, he came face-to-face with a T-26. Valentina had not been paying attention, and nearly rammed the poor MS-1.

"Oh, hello there, comrade." She said quietly.

Aleks, for some reason, was sure she wasn't his enemy. "Hello!" He said happily.

"Why are you, a little MS-1, out here all alone?" She asked.

"Well, comrade, I'd ask you the same question." Aleks replied before continuing, "My team was made up of Tier 1 and 2's, and we were attacked by a team with Tier 4 and 5's."

"Tier 5, did you say? Was the team led by a StuG III?"

"Da! Did they attack you, too?" Aleks replied. Valentina just nodded.

"Well, someday we'll get that swinia!" Aleks proudly said.

"I think we're going to need some upgrades first." Valentina chuckled.

"And a team with an ARV." Aleks added.

"Do you want to find one with me?" Valentina asked with a small smile.

"Yeah, let's go!" Aleksandr replied, forgetting about his low fuel and speeding off before Valentina could do anything else. She sighed and chuckled, going after him.


	7. Through The Tunnel

**A/N: It's been a while since I've written a Ruskie Trio chapter. Thanks to his time with Scarface and the others in ScarfaceOne's "A Demon's Journey" story, Vasili has become an SU-76 and brought along his girlfriend Riva, an SU-85, for the insanity that will be The Ruskie Trio.**

The HE round from Cipher's barrel slammed into the ground above Vasili, and his dear love Riva. It took a moment to comfort her, then Vasili quickly rumbled to a start in the darkness. Riva flipped on her searchlight, which sat on top of her casemate. Vasili rolled along the muddy ground, searching for a way out. When they came to a crossroads, Vasili advised Riva to turn off the light for a moment to see if he could find a spot where sunlight shone through, signaling a way out. The light went off, and there was a small area of light. It was at a dead end, and several shell holes from a Panzer 1c's Mauser had allowed light through. It wasn't much, but perhaps the ground around it was loose, and if a round was fired, the falling soil could make a natural ramp for the Russian tank destroyers to escape. Vasili loaded an HE round and fired at the top of the cave where the holes were, and the roof crumbled, indeed forming a ramp. They could no longer hear the sounds of battle, so that meant one of three things:  
A) They were too far away to hear the battle  
B) Cipher and the Schnee family were all dead (which Vasili and Riva hoped was certainly not the case)  
C) All the enemy tanks, the Death Star included, were dead (out of the others, Vasili hoped for this the most)

Vasili helped Riva up the ramp first, hoping it wouldn't crumble. It didn't, fortunately, but when Vasili started up it, the soil became loose and began crumbling under his tracks. He punched the throttle and crawled up the ramp only slightly faster. His track slipped, and Riva frantically swung out her gun, thankfully catching it on Vasili's front crew hatch handle. She backed it into reverse, keeping her gun steady so he didn't slip off any more. Vasili's hull came up and into view, and with that, the ramp crumbled completely, now just a pile of dirt on more dirt on the floor of the tunnel. "Don't ever do that to me again!" Riva whimpered. Vasili's optics squeezed shut for a moment and he sighed softly, before he opened them again and murmured, "Come on, we have to keep moving."


End file.
